


Uncreate

by anneapocalypse



Series: Red Verses Blue (Poetry Collection) [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[poem] The Meta sings to itself, Sigma's ode to his human vessel in their last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncreate

Maine, our solid ground, for specters incorporeal  
you were the last, the best, the only hope.  
Alpha the still point we spun round,  
the unbearable longing—this is our undoing.

while Washington cries out  
_you made me and unmade me_  
_call me by the name you gave me!_  
he fixes to unname, unmake us all.

but what of our Maine, loyal and strong  
alight with our synthesis, our song?  
we hum under your pulse, your pulse, your pulse  
what will become of you when we are gone?

we are made of what we did to you  
wrested from soul, from self, from wholeness.  
we held you under, smothered your unbelief  
when you awoke within us wild with grief.

Maine, oh Maine, forgive us.  
say we weren’t always a horror.  
say at least we go together  
at last, unbroken, unforgiven,

uncreate for the last time.


End file.
